1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair removal system, and more particularly, to a hair removing system using a depilating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Depilating devices use one of two methods for removing hair. In one method, the hair is cut, leaving the roots intact beneath the skin surface. In the other method, sometimes referred to as epilation, hair is removed by pulling it out from its roots.
There are several mechanisms for removing hair according to the other method. Disk mechanisms are often used. In general, these disk mechanisms include disks and associated pincer-like elements. When two pincer-like elements are brought close together, hair is trapped between the pincer elements. The discs, which rotate and produce a torque, then uproot the hair trapped between their associated pincers. The pincer-like elements and their associated disks move in unison and all pincer-like elements within a fixed distance move close to their adjacent pincer-like elements synchronously. The forces required in such mechanisms are multiples of the number of the pincers. In some of these depilatory devices, the disk mechanisms have cylindrical shapes.
Other depilating devices use disc mechanisms employ a large spring with bearings connected to its ends. In such devices, the spring presses on the bearings producing a constant force which acts identically over all the disks and their associated pincer-like elements. The magnitude of the force is the same throughout the entire mechanism. The forces required in such mechanisms are relatively small and the energy required is not great.
Several of the proposed disk hair removal systems involve the use of tilted disks which come together at a point to grasp one or more strands of hair. Other disk mechanisms involve the use of cams to alternately bring the disks together and apart, thereby trapping strands of hair. Various such disk mechanisms are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,024 to Dolev, U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,115 to Dolev, U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,559 to Gabion, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,925 to Heintke, U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,903 to Ramspeck, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,419 to Garenfeld, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,196,021 to Kabla, U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,233 to Dolev, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,557 to Jordan, et al.
A depilatory device using a disk mechanism is subject to several constraints. The pincer-like elements associated with each disk must close quickly. The pressure exerted by each contacting pair of the pincers must be neither too great nor too little. In the former case where the pressure is too great, the hair would be cut. In the latter case where the pressure is too little, the hair would slide through without being pulled out at its roots. Typically, all the pincers associated with a row of disks must contact their adjacent pincers simultaneously. Lastly, the contacting mechanism must be simple, operate reliably over time, and be easy to maintain.
Presently, there is a need for a depilatory device that is easy and inexpensive to assemble and to maintain and which can uproot a greater number of hairs over a larger area than is possible using conventional devices. In addition, there is also an ongoing need for a depilating device that reduces discomfort associated with hair removal.